guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:The Deep (mission)
Time How long does this and the kurzick elite mission usually take? :Aprox. two hours, by my count. [[user:Jioruji Derako|'{Jioruji Derako}']] 04:30, 10 February 2007 (CST) Why does it take 2 hours..? Jafar The Swift 13:09, 2 August 2007 (CDT) Elite mission critisism The Crusaders Since the Crusaders have taken Cavalon, they have let people into The Deep as part of their party. I am not sure if they require faction donation or whatnot, but I guess they do not--Life Infusion 21:29, 14 May 2006 (CDT) :No its a free ferry in. Theres usually someone in the international districts advertising a free ride in. (T/ ) 02:07, 19 May 2006 (CDT) One of the Taiwanese alliance is letting ppl in to the HzH Elite mission (which still doesn't have an article?) for free too, though I don't know how often they actually hold HzH. -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 02:11, 19 May 2006 (CDT) :They did let me in for free and several others who asked as well. They have been holding HzH for a few days now (at least always when I checked). The article is here btw: Urgoz's Warren. --Xeeron 05:00, 19 May 2006 (CDT) ::I call that a super-stub, not an article d-: -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 05:02, 19 May 2006 (CDT) :::Well, I added nice pictures to the talk page =P --Xeeron 05:48, 19 May 2006 (CDT) The Gap in the page Can someone (Skuld?) look into fixing the gap at the start of the page that resulted from the ToCRight? --Karlos 21:22, 24 May 2006 (CDT) :Not seeing any gap in Firefox, I'll check it out in IE. --Rainith 21:46, 24 May 2006 (CDT) ::Yikes! That is a giant gap in IE. Does that show up in any other pages with TOCright? --Rainith 21:47, 24 May 2006 (CDT) :::Ok, fixed by moving the TOC under the cleanup tag. --Rainith 21:50, 24 May 2006 (CDT) ::::Sometimes it does in other pages (namely when people put images and then section headers after them), but I remove them as I see them. I couldn't figure out this one. --Karlos 22:51, 24 May 2006 (CDT) Formatting I cleaned it up a bit, but does anyone think its a bit table-happy? — Skuld 02:40, 1 June 2006 (CDT) Lemme get this straight - Lobby & Room 1 So, first there is a lobby where you keep getting hit by exhaustion. There are no enemies whatsoever, and no way to remove the global effect, so it's best to move on. So from the lobby you get to room 1. In room 1 there are are 4 portals, but again there are no enemies before you enter the portal? So then people would just recover from Exhaustion, and enter one of the 4 sub-smaller rooms. Or are there enemies in room 1 that you must fight while suffering from whatever left over effects you get (hopefully minimal) from the lobby, and the 4 portals only activate when you clear the enemies in room 1? -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 11:00, 1 June 2006 (CDT) :Room 1 starts with the 4 chambers. the portals themselves are in the lobby. [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 11:18, 1 June 2006 (CDT) :Theres no way room 1 would affect you unless you got a PUG or something or had an AFK — Skuld 01:00, 2 June 2006 (CDT) ::I think you are confusing room 1 with the lobby. [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 07:09, 2 June 2006 (CDT) :::Read it now and tell me if it's clearer. --Karlos 03:25, 14 June 2006 (CDT) ::::If the area before the four room "1"s is considered a room, might want to mark it as room 0 (or not call it a room, whichever makes more sense). -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 03:48, 14 June 2006 (CDT) :::::Your answer did not answer my question. What is or is not considered a room would be a lot more evident if you actually got to see it. But do you now know what is what? --Karlos 06:08, 14 June 2006 (CDT) Room 5 (Aspect of Failure) According to this guide on Photics.com, there are actually two spots in Room 5 where the aspect gets turned off alternately. Ab.Er.Rant 00:52, 2 June 2006 (CDT) :I can't pin point the spots, But I do remember one or two 'holes' in the aspect. [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 07:11, 2 June 2006 (CDT) ::opposite the aspect in the small jade recess, and past the stairs near the stairs into the next room, behind the jade hill. the first has an annoying habbit of closing when you aggitate the aspect thou --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 14:56, 5 August 2006 (CDT) "The Gear Trick" The May 19, 2006 update fixed a problem with the game crashing when clicking on the flowers in The Deep. Although it looks more like pre-Searing Ascalon, I found this comic addressing that amusing: http://thegeartrick.tripod.com/dtf.html -- Dashface 19:39, 13 June 2006 (CDT) last chamber alternate strategy I wasn't completely sure if I read it correctly, so just want to check: # Pull the boss to one corner of the room and body block # Knock him down a few times, which will cause all 24 spawns to appear at that corner of the room. # Everyone (including bodyblockers) run away from aggro. # The boss will go back to the center of the room (this part wasn't explicitly stated, but the strategy doesn't seem to make sense otherwise) # Pull the boss from the center of the room to the opposite corner from the 24 spawns. # Bodyblock and kill. If I got it right, I think step 4 should be mentioned explicitly just to make sure readers are on the same page. Also, what is the distance from the corner of the room to the center of the room? just curious. -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 03:56, 14 June 2006 (CDT) :I put in the note. It would really make a lot more sense if you actually buy Factions, get to see the areas yourself and then evaluate whether or not the walkthrough is describing things in enough details. I find your objections and requests for clarification equal to those of a player who has not made it past the Gates of Kryta that the Hell's Precipice walkthrough is not clear enough. Just not fair. --Karlos 06:10, 14 June 2006 (CDT) ::I bought it, I'm just waiting for it to show up at my doorsteps... >_> And we do have different expectations of how clear things should be. If I had received my game and played the mission, I would still find that part unclear. The only difference is then I would know the answer so I would edit the article directly, instead of asking for clarifications. -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 06:13, 14 June 2006 (CDT) Map??? is there somebody somewhere already gettin a map togetherfor both elite missions, as there r also maps of the UW, FoW and SF? HJT 06:12, 21 July 2006 (CDT) :uploaded map of the deep, still need to get 1 of urgoz warren - Aragorn ii 17:52, 13 October 2006 (CDT) Health Limit Points The article says that life stealing will also pass the point, can anyone confirm that? If it is true, then Grenth's Balance might solve the KD+spawns problem... : I can confirm that Vampiric Weapons (3:1 and 5:1) and the Lifestealing Spirit Bloodsong (stealing 21 hp) do not pass the HP breakpoints. I don't know of anyone who's tried Grenths. Vyral 10:58, 14 September 2006 (CDT) :: Me and 3 guildies went in to The Deep for fun today. I noticed while using my Burning Arrow/degen ranger that: Poison would not pass the HP breakpoints, but Burning DID seem to pass. Need more testing to verify this.Alesain 19:13, 10 February 2007 (CST) Aspect naming convention? In reviewing this article, I noticed that we're inconsistent with our naming of the aspects. We have redundant articles: Many of these were just created today. So which should be the naming convention that we keep? --- Barek (talk • ) - 14:30, 5 August 2006 (CDT) :Kanaxi Aspect of Blah are monsters. Aspect of Blah are environment effects. -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 14:35, 5 August 2006 (CDT) :: Okay, that makes sense. I haven't done this mission yet (waiting for guildies), thanks for clarifying for me. --- Barek (talk • ) - 14:36, 5 August 2006 (CDT) :::someone should go put some presure on Anet, so they never EVER dupliate an environmental effect again. Aspect of Depletion indeed. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 14:46, 5 August 2006 (CDT) Stub? Why is this article still stubbed? It's very detailed in the walkthrough. All I see is the Monster List as a possible item missing. :Personally, I'd say some nice pictures (like in Urgoz) are missing, but they are not really needed for unstub, just icing, hehe. --Xeeron 11:28, 12 October 2006 (CDT) ::Also still contains red links. And I agree with Xeeron. — Jyro X ( ) 18:16, 13 October 2006 (CDT) Heroes Heroes are no option for this mission. They can't enter the teleporters :(. Iggers 18:11, 5 January 2007 (CST) :I beat you to it ignatz, see notes at the bottom of the page ;) --SK 20:14, 5 January 2007 (CST) ::pfft :P Iggers 17:03, 18 January 2007 (CST) :::So heroes effectively can't do this, despite the fact they're allowed to enter, and can do Urgoz's fine? That sucks... Capcom 15:52, 11 February 2007 (CST) ::::Someone took the note about heroes not being able to participate in the mission. Was this fixed, or was the note removed in error? — [[User_talk:Kyrasantae|'kyrasantae']] 20:49, 23 April 2007 (CDT) image:heroesatthedeepaftertheportals.jpg [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 16:42, 16 May 2007 (CDT) :::::Hm, thought heros would do the same as players when you control what they do and where they go and just cleaned room 1 with them, and that faster than with most PUGs oO. For first try it worked out better than I thought. Once I forgot to heal myself via Dunki and died XD It's a hassle to command the heros aswell -.- Screenie of cleared r1: http://img238.imageshack.us/img238/3382/gw414od5.jpg --Birchwooda Treehug 07:12, 26 June 2007 (CDT) Finally beating it... So let me get this straight. You spend two-odd hours on the mission, going through some of the hardest battles in GW, then at the end... yay! Three out of twelve members get a green drop, and everyone else gets nothing. I personally think this mission would really be great if players had some way of proving they had beat it... sort of like how you can get all sorts of goodies when you beat the final mission (15k armor). It just seems... anti-climatic, eh? And I feel bad being one of the only ones in my group to snag a green. :D I would love to have some sort of title to show of at least... [[user:Jioruji Derako|'{Jioruji Derako}']] 04:39, 10 February 2007 (CST) :: This is something I actually agree with. Now, I haven't done The Deep yet, but I was one of those "Three Lucky Bastards!™" that got a Green from Urgoz when we beaten him at the Warren. It would be nice to show a Title track of how many Elite Missions have been completed, and/or how many times a certain Elite Mission has been completed, in addition to the drop. I mean, an UW Ecto junkie could possibly buy an Elite Mission Green from somebody, and would have NEVER seen Urgoz, Kanaxai, or Mallyx except on pictures posted on a fansite, such as this one. Anyway, I'm looking to try get ferried to The Deep some time this week, or finish Nightfall with my Rit. I personally find Elite Missions fun to do than farming. --66.56.228.102 22:10, 13 February 2007 (CST) ::Agreed, I'd love a title or something...I've beaten Kanaxai twice before, and never gotten any greens (though I did get some nice zodiacs...) but there should be something to show that you did it. 15k Armor could be interesting also, but I think a title would be better (User:Warior kronos/Title Ideas), just because armor would sort of be another Obsidian type armor, and would make FoW armor less special. However I think the title would have to be character based. --12:56, 3 May 2007 (CDT) :::An now, 4 months later, the greens are worth almost nothing (kanaxai's edge is at 15k atm) and most go because of a good golden drop with slot ;D --Birchwooda Treehug 22:04, 19 June 2007 (CDT) ::: You can prove that you beat it using the Hall of Monuments in GWEN. There are statues you can add for beating certain missions, and The Deep is one of them. Catbus 14:51, 20 September 2007 (CDT) ::::It's even more of a piss off when you go all the way through it, get the chest, and then bam! non-max q9 zealous daggers, you think you could make all weapons have max stats from the an end chest Anet? 7-16 damage is just annoying. 22:31, 19 June 2009 (UTC) :::::Hey, zealous dagger mods are still useful. Entropy ( ) 08:27, 21 June 2009 (UTC) Room 4 and 9 = same Aspectname? Is that correct that room 4 and room 9 have both the same aspect name (depletion) but different affects? This is troublesome for page-naming here --Birchwooda Treehug 08:04, 14 July 2007 (CDT) Hard Mode Is this even possible to beat in Hard Mode? -anon :Everything is. Also, put new comments on the bottom --Gimmethegepgun 04:42, 25 November 2007 (UTC) Insert non-formatted text here ::Very easy in HM with ursan-way now, just did it last night in 46min, could have in 30 but we nearly wiped a few times--Patch 21:46, 26 March 2008 (UTC) Wow... just wow. If you send three heroes to the first portal you can then go into the second. Once in the second portal move out of range of the heroes... then unflag the heroes... and BOOM! They teleport to you... don't ask me why, but it makes for interesting team builds as you can have 12 ppl starting in three areas Question related to Kanaxai Aspect of Soothing When I am trying to solo run this, I encounter one. When sliver goes on him, it damages him as usual, but when it hits about 80% of his HP, damage is reduced to 1-4. I looked at his page, he only has demonic agility, which should not counter sliver armor. Is that a bug? Icemasta 17:46, 9 June 2008 (UTC) Like The Kanaxai, he requires a knock down at a couple of points as his health goes down, it seems. GW-Susan 02:11, 9 February 2009 (UTC) HoM I think i already know what the answer is gonna be to this question, but i can still ask it... Well, i used to play deep a lot, i did it about 30 times, but that was BEFORE it counted towards HoM... so i still need to do it get it's stature... but there is one problem... my main character is an ele, and i see that Cryway is getting more popular than Steel Wall, which meens, i won't be able to get it done on my ele (unless i get a Guild team fixed :P) still, is killing him account based or charr based (like mallyx...). chance is about 95% it's charr based, which means i'm screwed, but hey, was worth asking :P Bright is Da Name 18:45, 30 July 2008 (UTC) :The Deep statue is currently Character based, but there was a developer update saying that they plan to convert the entire hall of monuments to account-based sometime soon. [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 20:31, 14 August 2008 (UTC) Doable with 3 humans and had better luck than with any pugs Have been in here on a few occasions, only to fail at some point because of humans that go afk or just leave or are somehow incapable. The only hard room (besides Kanaxai himself) was the Scorpion Aspect room 7, mostly because there is no way to keep heroes from killing the Irukandji at the top of the stairs (we were very close to a wipe here). A very useful skill to have is "You Move Like a Dwarf!" (YMLaD). Obviously you use this to knock the various Kanaxais down, but it can also be used in Room 5 to slowly but surely kill the Outcast Raiders that stay on the ridges (the ones you cannot pull--it is safe to stand at the very base below them) and as a cheap reliable interrupt. Also, its cripple keeps THE Kanaxai from running away. Now, as to Kanaxai--do NOT send in your entire party at the beginning (as suggested by the guide), but only one person with YMLaD to cause the Sapping Nightmares to come out in an area you will draw Kanaxai away from (and repeat as required). The drops generally were poor (none of us got Kanaxai's green weapons), and we did get purple items from chests; in elite areas, this should never happen. After defeating Kanaxai, we went back (to kill The Leviathan--piece o' cake) and found all the gates were open (including between Room 3 and 4, where the wooden panels had to be used); this allowed us to finish off the beginning Aspects of K. (mini-Hims). It was interesting that we only got about 2/3 as much faction defeating Kanaxai as we got defeating Urgoz, even given that we went back. The rooms with periodic hits, such as Room 4's depletion hit much much more often than the banner claims, more like 10 seconds versus 30--same for the Scorpion room 7 (as mentioned in the guide). To get in at the beginning, we placed our Heroes in the portals as suggested in the guide, but this did not work; after various combinations and trials, it worked when we place the heroes on portals 1, 2, and 4, we humans went into 3. This might be an unpredictable glitch of sorts. I think this mission will be much harder in Hard Mode than Urgoz's, mostly because of that darn Irukandji above the Scorpion room (and I've always hated the Irukandji and their binding chains used in other areas) that the heroes keep attacking (and killing). I was a Splinter/Barrager (and no goddam pet) with an SS necro, MM necro and the restoration rit/necro; the second human was a CripSlash sword Warrior with a sword Warrior hero, an axe Warrior hero and word of healing monk; the third human was a Lyssa's Aura Mesmer with a fire mage hero with SH and Mark of Rodgort, LoD healer monk hero, and interupt mesmer hero. I and the warrior brought the YMLaD. Pain Inverter, Ebon Vanguard Sniper Support and an Ebon Vanguard Assassin Support were also brought. This was the first time here for the other two humans, so done in first try for them (aside from the portal problems at the very beginning)! It really is not necessary to bring 3 warriors (the Oni were really not that bad--not so bad as the Thorn Wolfs, which weren't that bad either), and next time, we might bring a monk with lots of signets instead. GW-Susan 14:41, 9 February 2009 (UTC) :The easiest strategy for 3 players is just having 1 imbagon. Don't really need to worry too much about pulling or strategy as you can just kinda kill $h!t. ::I did discordway with 1 human tank, 1 human caller, and 1 human prot monk. After you know what's going on, it's a breeze, even in hard mode. In the start abuse the flag bug, then do it again for the room with the 5 switches. Have the tank pull stuff out of the no-spell room, and the Scorpion room should be pretty easy when you have a minion army. For Kanaxi just use the standard tactic (pull to one side, KD twice, aggro from the other) and have a human spam inspired enchantment on him.